Ink Blots & Red Marks
by Sansele
Summary: What happens when a bored fanfiction authoress is given a composition to do? Chaos and terror for the FY cast, of course!
1. Tokumei

Disclaimer: Can anyone lend me a few millions? I need it to buy Fushigi Yuugi…

A/n: This little collection of stories is about the Suzaku seishi when they have been reincarnated… with a twist. You see, I decided to write using the FY cast when my teacher gave me another boring essay assignment. 

All these have been marked and approved by my Literature teacher *smirks* who likes Tamahome. Seriously. We nearly fainted when we realised she knew what Fushigi Yuugi was… 

The first assignment isn't really Fushigi Yuugi… but is interesting enough… read on!

-----

Essay question: 

5. Write an original short story with one of the following titles:

Fame Anonymity 

Anonymity

"Playing with the computer again? But it's my turn!" Her little sister wailed. Ryuuen sighed. All she had wanted to do was post up another of her works…

Ryuuen was a very talented writer. In fact, that was what she wanted to do in future: become an author, so that she could write to her heart's content. She found pleasure in spinning tales, chapters, volumes of her imagination out on paper or on the computer, a pleasure which her classmates and teachers simply could not fathom, and chose instead to insult. It was rather true that her results for Mathematics and Science had not been very satisfactory… 'But I want to write!' she thought, quickly closing the window she had been using on the computer desktop. She quietly walked towards her room with her schoolbag. It was finally, in her opinion, unfortunately, time to leave her world of fantasies, and enter into that of homework and academics. 'Nobody cares for creativity anymore,' she thought gloomily. 'It's supposedly not important.' Her mind wandered to what the teacher had told her. 

"If your science and mathematics results continue to be so bad, you can forget about getting a good job! No doubt you haven't considered your future. The scientific areas are some of the best places to find jobs! Think about it…" the teacher droned on and on, Ryuuen sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. It was the end of the year, and her form teacher had increased the daily lectures of the importance of certain subjects to thrice a day. Much as she could understand her teacher's anxiety, she was unhappy that he merely dismissed the other subjects.

"And as for you, Ryuuen, I would suggest you stop whatever useless activities you are doing in your study time. You must revise!" Her teacher chided her. Ryuuen just nodded her head absent-mindedly… she had other things to think of, how she was going to save her two main characters from possible sudden death, rather than her academic woes. She recalled the comments that readers of her stories had left on her website: "This is very good! You have to write more!", "Humorous! Waiting for the next chapter…" She sighed happily. Why, oh why, was she being forced to pay attention to her studies? Especially when people appreciated her work… well, not all of them (certainly not her teachers), but at least it was nice to know people liked what she had written. 'If I do get recognised here and now for what I'm good in, pigs will fly!' 

Her literature teacher entered the room, and began to pass out their marked work. Ryuuen's shoulders sagged a little; she couldn't understand why she never scored high in this subject… "Oh, and I hope you've all gone to read the writings on the website," her teacher said, referring to an Internet address she had given them. Ryuuen frowned; she had been later for that lesson, so had not copied down the address. The class, for once, started to comment on it. She noted that most of the opinions offered were incredibly positive, leaving her curious over the quality of writing. "A pity that we have no idea who did the writing, though…" one of her classmates interjected.

After school, Ryuuen waited impatiently while another classmate wrote down the address for her. She thanked her and rushed home quickly, aiming to get at the computer before her sister did… She switched on the computer, and unfolded the paper. Then she stopped short. Wasn't that website address her own? She sat there, reading it again and again. No, there was no mistake. Suddenly, a smile came to her face, smiling at the irony of it all. She turned to her computer, muttering as she did so, "At least some people appreciate my writing…"

-----

A/n: And that is the first instalment of 'Ink Blots & Red Marks'! Review please, minna-san! 

Next time: "YOU WROTE FANFICTION FOR YOUR MOCK EXAM???!!!"

Eh, heh…


	2. Ayamari!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. (Looks hopeful) Maybe someone could give it to me for Christmas?

A/N: Many thanks to RyogazGal and shadow priestess! ^_^ And I thought no one would want to read my insane scribbling… ~_~

This was my mock exam piece… so enjoy. Nuriko is a girl though. As understanding as my teacher is, I don't think she would take very well to homosexuality… ~_~ That sort of teacher, yes.

~~~~~~~~

1) Write a short story that ends with the following line: 

"Who would have thought that there really could be smoke without a fire."

  "Yay, oh yay! It's Christmas…" Ryuuen carolled as she ran about the house, hanging up mistletoe in every room. He might have refused her love endless times, but she was going to make sure that she at least got a kiss from Saihitei this time round…

  The other four people in the house were sitting in the living room, the only place they had refused to allow Ryuuen to hang any mistletoe. 

  "Well, I ain't going to have to kiss every single person in this damn house, even if she does come in with the stupid mistletoe…" Genrou mumbled from a corner. When he had objected quite violently to Ryuuen's act, he had nearly been tossed out of the window… how exactly she had managed that was still beyond him.

  Miaka squirmed in her seat. "Guys, we still have a serious problem. Saihitei insists that he's not coming here until Ryuuen promises to keep her distance, which I doubt will ever happen…"

  "Then where is he now? This is his home, unfortunately…" Taka looked up from his accounting books. He had refused to stop work, citing that he was trying to be hard-working, but everyone knew if he wasn't a money-lover, the chances of his diligence would be much less…

  "Um… he's at my apartment, studying with Myojuan and Doukun, I think…" 

  "Houjun, there is no way that rich freak would gladly study. He believes it would ruin his wonderful mien…" Genrou snorted. 

  "All right then, he's busy irritating the life out of them. But seriously, I think he has better manners and common sense than to do that." Houjun sighed. 

  Then the doorbell rang.

  Before the four of them could even stand up, Ryuuen rushed like a whirlwind down two flights of stairs and through three corridors, and opened the door excitedly. 

  She was not disappointed.

  "SAIHITEI! I knew that you would come!" But before she could fling herself on him, a small cough came from his side. And she noticed a girl, roughly Saihitei's age, standing next to him. She stopped short.

  "Saihitei." The four people who had finally come out of their room shivered, and it was definitely not because of the roaring fire in the grate. 

  "She's so scary when she's angry…"

  "Poor Saihitei's going to get it now…"

  "Who is this girl?" Ryuuen glared at the new rival. Saihitei shivered. "Ryuuen, can we at least come in first? It's quite cold outside." Before Ryuuen could make some nasty remark, Houjun nudged her aside, and allowed the two people to enter. Ryuuen gave him a death glare, but made no comment. Houjun gave a sigh of relief. Being the oldest had certain benefits, such as not getting kicked out of the house by Ryuuen…

  All of them went into the living room. Attempts at conversation were made, but none of them lasted very long. How could they, what with Ryuuen staring at the girl with such venom? All she knew about her was that her name was Shisene, and she had come from Japan for a few days for a holiday. But the evil creature had revealed that she knew Saihitei's address and telephone number! 'What if she was a girlfriend of his?' Ryuuen thought furiously. Not to mention she displeased Ryuuen greatly… She had to take action now. As Shisene reached for her drink, Ryuuen nudged her arm sharply. "OW!" The hot drink had spilt onto her dress. "I'm sorry," Ryuuen apologised, had a slightly evil look in her eyes, revealing that it was not entirely accidental. Shisene stared at her, and her eyes hardened. Before Ryuuen could move, she was slapped across the face. 

  "That's it!" Ryuuen snapped, and both of them started fighting, kicking each other, and pulling each other's hair… Before it could get worse, the others dragged the two opponents away from each other. Miaka ushered Shisene to the bathroom to clean her clothes, while the others forced Ryuuen into a chair. 

  "Ryuuen! Why did you do that?" "Well, you guys tell me who she is! She seems more like Saihitei's girlfriend than I'll like her to be!" Ryuuen snapped back defiantly. While it was true that Saihitei refused to acknowledge her, everyone else believed that the two of them had to get together eventually. How dare another girl just walk into the picture like that, Ryuuen seethed.

  Just then, the doorbell rang again. Genrou rushed to open it, to find Myojuan and Doukun standing outside. Doukun quickly walked up to Saihitei with shining eyes.

  "I've got it! Shisene is your fifth cousin thrice removed!" Everyone paused. Ryuuen gave a nervous giggle. "Eh… you mean she's your cousin, Saihitei?" 

  "Yes…" "Then why didn't you tell us she was related to you?" Saihitei sighed. "She's a hot-headed perfectionist. If I don't introduce her with all the details, but merely as a cousin, she'll probably whack me." 

  "Ah…" 

  When Shisene returned, Ryuuen was profuse with apologies. Shisene also apologised for being so hotheaded. "After all," She conceded, "I shouldn't have made the situation even worse." Ryuuen smiled weakly, and felt even worse inside. 'How stupid could I have been! I've jeopardised every chance I have with Saihitei…' 

  After a while, Shisene excused herself, citing that she had another party to attend, remarking to Saihitei, "I must go back home and tell all our relatives to stop finding a prospective wife for you." To which he blushed redder than a tomato, and Ryuuen turned pink. 

  Later, Ryuuen bumped into Saihitei. She had been trying to avoid him as much as possible, but… "I'm very sorry, Saihitei. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" 

  "It's all right Ryuuen, I should have explained from the start." Miaka cleared her throat near them, and they turned to face her. She motioned upwards, and they realised they were standing under a clump of mistletoe that Ryuuen had forgotten to take down… Needless to say, the others occupying the room soon started rolling their eyes and leaving. Honestly, kissing under mistletoe could be quite disgusting sometimes…

  At the end of the night, after the festivities and food, Doukun and Houjun sat by the fire, discussing the day's events. "Well, at least there's still hope for our dear Ryuuen." Doukun smiled. Houjun sighed, "Who would have thought that there really could be smoke without a fire?"

~~~~~~~~~

Next and last piece: The Final Examination


	3. Yurushi

Disclaimer: If you'll buy Fushigi Yuugi for me, I'll give you all my homework in return! ^_^

Thanks to shadow priestess, RyogazGal, TA Maxwell, Kang Xiu, and Kouryou Sanomi for reviewing! 

Warnings: A somewhat girlish Genrou, and an evil Houjun abound in here. Approach with caution. Also, a corny ending… ~_~;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurushi (Forgiveness)

"To err is human, to forgive is divine." 

  "Oh, please! I'm really [#@*&^] sorry…" Genrou whined after Houjun.

  "Look, Genrou. You've somehow managed to burn my homework, which I have to redo now, lost my library book, which I didn't even get to read, and actually got me kicked out of the house by Ryuuen," Houjun spoke through his clenched teeth. 'All this in the space of one week," he thought unhappily. If not for the fact that Ryuuen had tossed them out for quarrelling and fighting, he would not be roaming the streets with Genrou behind him.

  "But I'm am truly [^#@*%] sorry! I'll do anything to make things right again!" Genrou pleaded. He knew that Houjun was really angry this time… and he was one of the calmest people Genrou knew. He had just been trying to copy off some of Houjun's work so that he would not get scolded by the teacher. He had also been trying to cook breakfast at the same time. But the people had somehow slipped under the stove, even though he had really been careful. And the library book? He had borrowed that to write on. Where it was now, he had no idea. 'But the main idea is to get Houjun to forgive me now, right?' He thought to himself.

  Suddenly, a brown streak leapt onto him.

  "Genrou! What are you doing here?" Genrou jumped in fright, and stifled a shriek. He looked back, and saw Miaka, his good friend. She had been told to stay in school for remedial, so did not come home with the others. Houjun quickly joined then, and revealed what had happened. Miaka stared.

  "That is a lot of damage, even for someone like you Genrou," she admitted. "But I think the two of you should come home now. Ryuuen called me, and she was close to hysterical." Houjun nodded and smiled. Ryuuen usually solved all problems by tossing Genrou out, but this time… she had thrown out a very, very angry Houjun as well. * 'It's not too bad,' he mused.

   When they returned home, Saihitei, Ryuuen and Doukun were sitting in the living room. Saihitei tried in vain to make Houjun forgive Genrou, but Houjun was adamant that Genrou should redo his homework for him, which Genrou could not accept, since he was still trying to hand in all his late homework. Doukun sighed.

  "To err is human, to forgive is divine, you know," he said. Houjun's eyes flickered.

  "All right. I suppose I could redo my homework…" He muttered.

  "Really? Thank you, Houjun!" Genrou looked up with hope in his eyes.

  "And I could go look for the book myself…" Houjun crossed his legs.

  "Thanks a lot!" Genrou smiled.

  "But I have a small request. Lend me your diary."

  "What?! No [$@&#^] way!"

  "Otherwise, I won't forgive you…"

  Genrou stared in horror at Houjun, and looked to the others. They shrugged their shoulders, and looked away. He sighed and slowly pulled out his secret diary from his pocket. Houjun took it with an evil smile, and started to flip through the pages.

  "Now I know why we never get Houjun angry…"

  "He's so scary…"

  Suddenly, Houjun walked across the room to Genrou." I didn't know you like my sister."

  The house was filled with a blood-curdling shriek, which abruptly stopped when Genrou was thrown out the window. (The teacher didn't understand this bit. ~_^)

  "Oops…" Ryuuen stared at the broken window and looked back guiltily at Saihitei.

  [Saihitei sighed. "Don't worry, Ryuuen, I think I can pay for it…" Ryuuen smiled in relief. "Arigato, Saihitei, you are quite divine!" Ryuuen grinned.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~

* - We've never actually seen Chichiri angry before (except when he was confronting Hikou) so it makes sense he would be VERY scary when he got mad. ^_^;

A/n: All the stuff in between the brackets [] are what I didn't write during the exam, mostly because the teacher would not accept Tasuki language, and that I didn't have enough time to finish… Also, because she specifically told me not to write fanfiction (or manga stories, as she calls them), this is the last part to the trilogy. 

But there's still the Commonwealth Essay… *laughs evilly 


End file.
